The Thunder God's Son
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Argus abandons his bastard son in Earthrealm under the belief he will destroy Edenia. Raiden finds and adopts him believing he is a gift from the Elder Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! My first fanfiction in years. I'm a bit rusty. So this idea been in my head for a while. To the point where I needed to write it down. Ah well, let's see where this goes. I don't own Mortal Kombat.**

Summary: Argus abandons his bastard son in Earthrealm under the belief he will destroy Edenia. Raiden finds and adopts him believing he is a gift from the Elder Gods.

Abandon and Found

Argus sighed as he laid the screaming infant on the forest floor. Delia recently had a vision that this child, the bastard, the third son, would tear the realm of Edenia in half. Had he known this beforehand, he would've done everything in his power to prevent the situation that was unfolding in front of him.

"I am truly sorry, my child. I wish I could keep you. Your mother wanted to use you as a weapon against my family, as petty revenge for choosing my wife over her. And, now you have to pay for sins you, yourself, have not yet committed."

Argus brushed the infant's cheek. The action calmed the baby a bit.

"Daegon might have been happy to have his own little brother and not be the youngest one. Even if you were brought into this world for wicked intentions. But fate is cruel. Especially to you."

Argus slowly stood up, getting ready to return to his realm. The infant stretch his arms up, wanting him to stay or pick him up. Argus only gave a sad smile.

"I can only hope Earthrealm's nature claim you quickly. For I cannot bring myself to give you the quick, painless death you deserve. May the Elder Gods forgive me for this act and look kindly upon your soul and send you into the heavens."

As he turned away, the infant began to cry again. A portal opened and Argus quickly stepped though, trying to ignore the child's wails.

A few feet away, lighting striking down. Standing there was Raiden, the god of thunder, and Protector of Earthrealm. With him was Fujin, the wind god, and Raiden's friend.

"Is this where you felt the energy surge, Raiden?"

"Not quite. Over there."

The two gods made their way to where an energy surge was felt. Soon Raiden hear something.

"Hush. You hear that?"

They stood quiet for a moment, then turned to each other. They knew that sound all too well. It was a baby crying. They quicken their pace to a small forest clearing. In the center, crying, was a human infant.

Fujin removed his cape and handed to his friend. Raiden scooped up the baby, using the cape as a blanket to warm the child. As the child's scream slowly die down and he looked up at the two gods. He smiled.

"By the Gods! Why would anyone leave a child to die in the forest?"

"I can think of many reasons, Raiden. But perhaps the Elder Gods finally hear your prayers for a son?"

Maybe. Raiden been praying to the Elder Gods for a child.

Raiden had been alone for many years. While the monks, students, and servants would give him some small company, they didn't live very long. And while there were other gods, they were very busy, making Raiden even lonelier.

Soon the thunder god prayed for a child. Not only to keep the god company but also, should he fail, the child would take over as protector of Earthrealm.

Raiden waved his hand over baby. He felt god-like power coming from within him.

"This child defiantly has the power of the god in him. Maybe the Elder God did hear my prayers after all."

The baby grabbed his fingers. The small hands barely wrapped the large fingers. Raiden smiled at this.

The child waved his other hand and small clouds formed above it. Then they started to rain.

Raiden quickly shielded the batted the clouds away with his hat.

"I think I'll name him Rain." Raiden gently rocked Rain as he placed his hat back on his head.

The two went back to Raiden's temple, completely unaware as to why Rain was abandon in this realm the first place.

Argus watched over Edenia blissfully ignorant to the fact his third son had been found by another god when he was hoping no mortal will find him and that the gods of Earthrealm would be too busy with Shao Kahn to notice his presence.

**Alright. My first Mortal Kombat fanfiction. Rain is adopted by Raiden. Rain does have some control over the weather, so I guess he can be passed off as the thunder god's son. Anyway, let's see how Rain turns out and what will happen if Argus finds out? Most likely send his sons after their half-brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Rain's growing up stories. I don't own Mortal Kombat.**

Summary: Argus abandons his bastard son in Earthrealm under the belief he will destroy Edenia. Raiden finds and adopts him believing he is a gift from the Elder Gods.

Over The Centuries

When Raiden returned to the temple, the monks were surprised. They were not expecting their god to return with a baby in his arms.

The thunder god explained that the child was the answer to his prayers. That the boy had godlike powers. Rain even displayed his powers before the monks.

The monks listened and understood. The women servants began to give Raiden advice to rise Rain. They were either taught how to raise a child, knew someone with child, or raised their own.

5 Years Later

Raiden looked up into an old tree. Ever since Rain could walk, Raiden been having a difficult time wrangling the boy.

The child even developed a love of climbing into trees and jumping down on people.

Raiden immediately threw his arms up and caught the said child. Rain simply giggled.

"You're going to be the death of me." Raiden muttered. Rain only giggled again.

15 Years Later

Raiden let out a frustrated sigh. Rain discovered a new power. The ability to use the moisture within a living being to control them.

The monk watching over his training didn't handle it well. He began accusing Rain of knowing dark magic and made him run off.

Raiden found Rain sitting in the garden, behind a very large tree.

"Rain?" He turned to the older god. "Father, I…"

Raiden only smiled. "It is alright, Rain. The monk only overreacted. None of us knew you could control water within a living body."

Rain got up and sighed. "I'm so sorry, father."

"For what?"

"For running off."

"Rain, we all make mistakes. Even gods make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them. Now promise me that you won't use your new power unless absolutely necessary." Rain nodded.

Raiden pulled his son into a hug. "Good."

25 Years Later

Rain held on to that promise. But it wasn't going to stop him from becoming stronger. Shao Kahn had to be stop. He recently captured Edenia and merged it with Outworld.

Now he turn his sights on to Earthrealm.

"Damn!" Rain hissed. He just the dummy a little too hard and broke the skin on his knuckles.

As he bandaged his hand, Rain quietly vowed, "Don't get cocky Shao Kahn. As the son of Earthrealm's protector, I will make sure you do not get my home."

A strange monk stood outside of the training room. "The Thunder God has a son? Well Shinnok will be interested in this."

The strange monk then disappeared into the shadows.

4 Centuries Later

"Rain." Raiden called out. The younger god bowed to his father.

"Father."

"Rain, there is something we need to talk about." Rain tilted his head.

"Yesterday, you ask me about your mother." Rain thought for a moment. "Yes?" Rain asked, puzzled.

Raiden placed a hand on Rain's shoulder.

"What I'm about to tell you might be hard to accept. But it is the truth."

Rain was starting to get worried.

"400 years ago, Fujin and I sensed a great surge of power. When we got there, we found you."

Rain let out a small gasp and stepped back.

"What?"

Raiden gave him a small smile. "For a long time, I wanted a child but a wife wasn't an option. I have too many enemies. She would've been in danger all the time."

Rain continued to stare at him.

"When I picked you up, I felt god like power within you. I knew you were a gift from the Elder Gods. That they finally answered my prayers."

Raiden pulled Rain into a tight hug. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Why?"

Rain pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Raiden sighed. "I was scared. Only until now I worked up the courage to finally tell you the truth."

Rain hugged Raiden this time. "You're an idiot, dad."

8 Centuries Later

Raiden watched as Rain train with his powers.

His seem to be becoming a little arrogant. This worried the Thunder God.

Arrogance lead to impulsive and rash decisions.

So caught up in his thoughts, he notice Rain slipped on some water and felled.

Raiden rushed to Rain's side. "Are you alright?"

"I think I twisted my ankle. I guess not even gods are immune to small injuries."

Raiden looked at Rain's ankle. "No, we are not." Maybe he wasn't arrogant at all.

"I'm still going to be the best god there ever was." Raiden roll his eyes. Not arrogant, just a big dreamer.

12 Centuries Later

Rain sighed. He looked down at the monks in the training field.

He felt like he reached the peak of power. That he couldn't get any stronger.

Raiden told him this was normal. His body needed to catch up with his power. Or he'll lose control of them.

But Rain wanted to be stronger. So he could fight alongside his father in Mortal Kombat.

"Are you alright, young master?" A monk asked. Rain turned to him.

"I'm alright. Just thinking."

The monk nodded. "Perhaps you should meditate. Your father does it often when he needs to think."

Rain nodded. "Maybe later." When the monk left, Rain decided to head to his father's meditation room.

15 Centuries Later

"You should start a garden he said. It will help you learn patience. The rewards are worth it. Yeah, right." Rain grumbled.

For years, Raiden been trying to get Rain to grow a flower garden. The older god had one, and Rain might benefit from one too.

Rain started one, half a year ago, and it brought him nothing but frustration.

"Damn it!" The Strom God shouted.

Rain plopped down on to the dirt.

It was either he watered too much or not enough. The plants weren't in the right place for sunlight. The dirt wasn't the right kind. One plant grew too big and killed the one next to it. It was too cold or too hot. Nothing seemed to grow.

Rain rested his body back against the cherry blossom tree. The only plant alive in the garden. "I had to be the God of Storms. Not the God of Gardening."

Rain looked around his dead garden when something caught his eye. Near the wall of the garden, some vines were growing up the wall.

It reminded Rain of peapods. But it had purple buds and smelled like grapes.

"Wisteria floribunda." Rain jumped and spun around to see his father. Raiden smiled.

"A very beautiful flower when it blooms. But dangerous if any of it is eaten."

Rain rolled his eye. That was pretty common knowledge.

"Water regularly." Raiden stated as he walked away.

Rain turned back to vines and formed a small rain cloud and began to water the plant.

As he watered, Rain began thinking. 'It is pretty. Maybe I should make my armor the same color.'

**Sorry it took me so long. I had to write another story to clear my head.**

**Next chapter will take place sometime before MK: DA. Raiden would no doubt need Rain's help more than ever. And I don't want to do Armageddon yet. Also, I gave Rain title of Strom God. Fitting right?**

**Well, Read and review.**


End file.
